JOY DAY PROJECT : SHY SHY SHY
by SitaNN137
Summary: "Ya, neo ireumi mwoeyo? (Hey, namamu siapa?)" pemuda manis itu berucap pelan, sangat pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Ia kembali tersenyum menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Untung saja pemuda itu sedang tidur, kalau tidak- "-Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" KYUMIN FANFICTION/YAOI/TWOSHOOT/SCHOOL-LIFE. AYO JOYERS RAPATKAN BARISAN HAPPY JOYDAY SEMUANYA. Maaf telat soalnya FFn ngajak ribut.


**JOY DAY PROJECT**

Hidupku tanpa cintamu, bagai malam tanpa bintang.

Cintaku tanpa sambutmu, bagai panas tanpa hujan.

Jiwaku berbisik lirih, kuharus milikimu.

Awal tahun menjadi sangat menyenangkan kala sebuah usaha dan prestasi yang selama ini kita torehkan terbayar dengan di dapatkannya sebuah beasiswa yang sangat diinginkan sebagian banyak orang yang mengutamakan pendidikan berstandard tinggi. Tak pelak sebuah universitas ternama menjadi jaminannya.

Langkah kakinya ringan membawa tubuhnya menuju gedung dengan bangunan mewah bercat krem berhias dinding berukiran rumit dan terdapat tulisan 'Library' yang menggantung indah tepat diatas pintu masuk. Ia perlahan memasuki gedung dengan segudang ilmu tersebut.

Ia sama sekali tak asing dengan tempat seperti ini, karena sejak ia masih duduk di bangku junior high school ia sangat menyukai tempat hening dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal yang bisa membuat dirinya jauh lebih pintar dari sebelumnya.

Ia menempelkan sebuah ID card yang baru ia dapat kemarin. Setelah tombol hijau menyala ia pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan semangat. Sejauh mata memandang ia hanya menjumpai beberapa siswa saja yang mengisi ruangan ektra besar ini.

"Sepertinya Mahasiswa disini terlalu sibuk" gumamnya acuh. Pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan balutan kemeja putih yang terlapisi hoodie berwarna krem itu membaca setiap keterangan di masing-masing rak buku.

Setelah menemukan bacaan yang pas, ia pun menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Setelah beberapa saat ia menghabiskan satu buku yang ia ambil ia pun melihat sekilas jam tangannya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku karena terlalu lama diam menikmati buku bacaannya. Tak sengaja mata foxy-nya melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur di balik rak besar. Pemuda itu menaikkan kakinya dengan sebuah bangku lain menopangnya. Tangannya terlipat kedepan, matanya terpejam. 'Tampan' batin sungmin tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu bersurai kecoklatan dengan style acak-acakan, hidungnya teramat mancung, dan bibirnya sungguh luar biasa sexy.

Sungmin tak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tak mendekat kearah pemuda tersebut. Keinginan dalam hatinya semakin membuncah. Entah seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menyeret dirinya untuk mendekati sosok yang tengah terlelap tersebut.

Ia menarik senyuman tipisnya saat merasa jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu sudah dekat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berdecak kagum memandang paras tampan bak putera Kerajaan itu. Tapi anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia secara terang-terangan memuji paras seseeorang yang jelas-jelas sama gender dengan dirinya. Mungkin karena dirinya yang belum pernah pacaran hingga menganggap wajar hal tersebut.

Jika dilihat-lihat dirinya bukanlah laki-laki yang jelek dan cupu, ia bahkan bisa di kategorikan laki-laki manis nan imut dengan tubuh mungil yang menggemaskan. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang pendiam dan jarang bergaul membuat dirinya sulit untuk di jamah dan mendapatkan pasangan.

"Ya, neo ireumi mwoeyo? (Hey, namamu siapa?)" pemuda manis itu berucap pelan, sangat pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Ia kembali tersenyum menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Untung saja pemuda itu sedang tidur, kalau tidak –

" –Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

Kedua mata foxy itu melebar sempurna. Belum lagi mulutnya yang terbuka membentuk huruf 'o' tatkala mendengar sosok yang tengah terlelap itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia sontak berjalan mundur menjauhi sosok yang menangkap basah dirinya dengan konyol. Habis sudah dirinya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki wajah untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Beruntung sosok itu masih menutup matanya hingga ia bis melarikan diri sebelum pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu tahu jika dirinya lah yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat tertidur.

Sebuah kekehan keluar dari bibir _kissable_ milik Kyuhyun. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan duduk lalu merapikan surainya.

"Siapa pemuda tadi" gumamnya dengan geli. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya setelah kejadian lucu tadi.

Sepertinya Universitas ini akan menarik…

.

.

.

 **Yeppeuna137 a.k.a Sita NN**

 **©Present**

 **SHY SHY SHY**

 **KYUMIN'S STORY**

 **Romance, School-life, Friendship**

 **Semua CAST milik Tuhan ^^**

 **TAPIII CERITA ASLIIII MILIK SITA :* :v**

 **YAOI/BOYXBOY/BOYSLOVE**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **YANG GAK SUKA KYUMIN, YANG GAK SUKA YAOI SEBAIKNYA GAK USAH BACA YA^^**_

 _ **MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN :***_

 _ **HAPPY JOY DAY**_

 _ **13 07**_

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **~^HAPPY JOY DAY^~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil mengenakan hoodie berwarna krem itu tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan sesekali melihat kearah belakang. Ia terlihat seperti tengah di kejar oleh hantu. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan, belum lagi tubuhnya yang mulai menguap dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat itu tak lantas membuatnya berhenti.

Ia terlalu takut dan juga…. Malu.

"Bodoh, Lee Sungmin bodoh!" ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Hanya beberpa langkah lagi ia sampai di kelasnya.

Sudah banyak yang berada di dalam kelas itu. Ia pun memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling ujung mengingat dirinya sangat pendiam dan jarang bergaul.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat, ia pun mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil dari dalam tasnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik itu.

'Kyuhyun' nama yang selalu berdenging di telinganya mampu membuat ia selalu tersenyum manis.

Goresan-goresan yang semakin lama membuat sebuah sketsa wajah seseorang itu membuat dirinya tertegun. Ia baru menyadari jika ia tengah menggambar wajah Kyuhyun dengan begitu mirip. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum ia melipat gambar sketsa tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di dalam laci mejanya.

"Bodoh.. kenapa bisa-bisanya kau menggambar dia" rutuknya dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Dosen yang akan mengisi jam saat ini pun sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sungmin pun mengambil buku yang ia butuhkan dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya.

Brakk

Semua mata terfokus pada suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Begitu pula dengan pemuda manis yang duduk di pojok kelas. Matanya melebar kala melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang melihat sosok di depannya pun sontak berbinar sembari berbisik-bisik penasaran.

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan, wajah tampan namun sangat datar dengan perawakan yang tidak kurus namun juga tidak gemuk. Semuanya terlihat pas dan _perfect_ untuk pemuda tersebut. pemuda yang membuat dirinya mati-matian menahan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

'Pemuda itu' batin Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa kau Mahasiswa bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" suara berat itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah Dosen laki-laki berusia 40-an. Masih dengan wajah datarnya ia pun membungkukkan badannya sopan, meski beberapa detik yang lalu tingkahnya sangat jauh dari kata 'Sopan'.

"Nde, Choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Jantung Sungmin seperti tengah berlari marathon saat dua buah kata kembali menyambangi telinganya dengan begitu lembut di telinganya.

Cho Kyuhyun…

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mendengar nama indah itu dari pemilik suara bass merdu itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru mengetahui beberapa fakta yang membuat dirinya membeo.

 **Flashback**

"Nde, Choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawab pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang tengah berbisik-bisik itu semakin menjadi kala mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang sedang membidik Kyuhyun dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk? Padahal kemarin adalah hari pertamamu memasuki perguruan tinggi" tegur Dosen tersebut dengan masih menatap lekat kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap jengah Dosen dihadapannya. Kenapa laki-laki pengajar itu harus mengungkit tentang ketidak hadirannya kemarin?

"Kemarin aku harus mengurus beberapa hal" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Hal apa yang membuatmu tidak berangkat kemarin?" tanya Dosen tersebut. sepertinya Kyuhyun tak akan bisa keluar dari masalah ini dengan mudah. Baiklah, karena sang Dosen sangat 'Kepo' dengan urusannya, terpaksa ia harus membuka identitasnya disini.

"Apa perlu aku tanyakan Appaku mengenai urusan kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menantang. Ia pun bersiap mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang melihat perang tak langsung antara Kyuhyun dan Dosen mereka.

Sang Dosen Nampak tak senang dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar menantang dirinya. Ia bahkan kini sedang menahan amarahnya untuk tak membentak Kyuhyun di dalam kelas.

"Memangnya siapa Appamu?" tanya Dosen itu dengan nada menggeram.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyunggingkan seringaiannya melihat sang Dosen sedang menahan amarahnya.

'Ini menyenangkan' batinnya bersorak senang.

"Cho Hankyung.. nama Appaku"

Butuh beberapa detik sang Dosen mengingat karena sepertinya pernah mendengar nama tersebut sebelumnya.

Sang Dosen itu melebarkan mata sipitnya saat satu fakta di kepalanya.

'Cho Han –kyung?'

"J-jadi kau.. putera pemilik Universitas ini?"

Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Kasak-kusuk para penghuni kelas ini semakin riuh. Ternyata pemuda tampan yang 'sedikit' tak memiliki sopan-santun itu adalah putera pemilik CH University?

Sungmin pun tak bisa menutup bibirnya yang melongo mendengar fakta dari pemuda itu.

Belum lagi sekarang Cho Kyuhyun itu sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sumpah demi semua typos yang dibuat oleh si author jantung Sungmin semakin tak terkendali. Pemuda tampan itu menarik kursi yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia harus ekstra menahan aktivitas berlebihan yang dilakukan oleh jantungnya.

Deg

Kontak mata yang terjalin beberapa detik itu harus terputus karena Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu memutus kontak mata tersebut. ia terlalu takut untuk kembali terpesona dengan pemuda yang sangat menarik tersebut.

"Hey, siapa namamu?"

Suara bass itu membuat Sungmin menoleh. Dan ia harus meneguk ludahnya payah saat Kyuhyun tengah menatap lekat kearahnya.

"A-aku?" tanya Sungmin dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan pemuda yang menjadi _Chairmate_ -nya. Ia rasa teman sebangkunya itu memiliki usia dibawah dirinya. Karena wajah manis pemuda itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan sangat _baby face._

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya aku bicara dengan siapa?" ujar Kyuhyun yang dibarengi dengan kekehan geli.

Sungmin yang baru pertama kali melihat senyuman serta suara tawa Kyuhyun yang begitu menggetarkan relung hatinya. Oke, mungkin sekarang ia mengaku jika ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki. Pemikiran tentang Kyuhyun adalah _Cool boy_ atau _bad boy_ sirna begitu saja.

"N-namaku.. Sungmin. L-lee Sungmin" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Ia tergagap meraih pulpennya dan mencoba fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Sungmin dengan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu buku beserta pulpen.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Sepertinya takdir mengantarkan dirinya dekat dengan pemuda yang mampu membuat dirinya jatuh untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia tak mengutuk takdir itu, namun ia juga tak sepenuhnya bersyukur tentang takdir yang sedang ia jalani.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari ia menuntut ilmu di CH University terasa menyenangkan, pasalnya ia dan Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi lebih dekat karena Kyuhyun mengajak dirinya untuk berteman. Kaget tentu saja, namun rasa senang lebih dominan mengisi hatinya. Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang jahil namun juga dewasa di saat yang bersamaan. Tak jarang ia kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu saja mengajak dirinya keluar disaat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Dosennya. Namun, Kyuhyun pula lah yang membantunya mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang memilih untuk menyewa sebuah flat pun harus sibuk dengan sarapan paginya. Sungmin memang bukan terlahir dari kalangan orang kaya, sang ayah hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa dan Sang Ibu hanya ibu rumah-tangga biasa yang terkadang membuat kue untuk di jual adiknya –Lee Sungjin yang masih duduk di sekolah menengan pertama. Ia yang ingin mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik pun harus ekstra keras mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di CH University yang menjadi Universitas unggulan di Seoul. Ia juga harus menyimpan uang yang dikirimkan oleh orang-tuanya untuk biaya flat dan uang makannya. Ia yang baru menjalani kehidupan di Seoul 1 bulan pun sadar jika ia tak harus menggantungkan hidupnya pada uang yang dikirimkan oleh orang-tuanya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan yang dapat ia kerjakan di saat ia pulang dari kuliah.

"Hyung hari ini kita makan di luar ya" ucap seorang laki-laki yang tengah memainkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam di tangannya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang di panggil –hyung sedang mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di layar laptopnya.

"Hyuuung" tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sungmin Kyuhyun pun kembali memanggil Sungmin.

Pemuda manis yang sibuk dengan laptopnya pun dengan malas menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan game diatas ranjangnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah, uangku sedang menipis dan aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan" jelas Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tak enak menolak ajakan Kyuhyun, namun keadaan yang membuatnya harus menjawab demikian.

Kyuhyun mempause game-nya dan bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

"Aku yang traktir" ujar Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, kau juga harus berhemat. Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uangmu" jawab Sungmin dengan bijak. Meski Kyuhyun adalah anak seorang pemilik Universitas tidak berarti Kyuhyun harus royal dalam mengeluarkan uangnya. Ia yang merasa lebih tua dari Kyuhyun pun sebisa mungkin membatasi kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang hidup royal.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kalau begitu kita masak ramen saja" Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengalah kepada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku masih punya beberapa ramen di laci. Aku buat dulu ramennya" Sungmin beranjak dari layar laptopnya untuk membuat ramen untuk dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia pun melanjutkan game-nya yang sempat tertunda.

Ddrtttt ddrrtttt

Kyuhyun tersentak saat getaran dari ponselnya terdengar olehnya.

Ia melihat 1 pesan dari seorang perempuan yang ia rindukan.

 _From : Sohee_

' _Oppa~ aku merindukanmu~ besok aku sampai di Seoul. Apa kau mau menjemputku?'_

Isi pesan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyingkirkan pspnya lalu membalas pesan dari perempuan bernama Sohee itu.

To : Sohee

'Oppa juga merindukanmu. Baiklah besok jam berapa?'

Tak menunggu lama sebuah pesan pun diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

 _From : Sohee_

' _Gomawo oppaa~~ besok jam 11 siang. Aku mencintaimu~'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pesan manis Sohee.

To : Sohee

'Baiklah oppa akan kesana jam 11. Oppa juga mencintaimu'

"Ramennya sudah siaaap" teriakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak ia kemudian menutup ponselnya dan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang sudah menyiapkan ramen.

"Heemmm kelihatannya sangat enak" Kyuhyun meraih sepasang sumpit dan menatap lapar ramen yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas itu.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun. Jika dipikir ia seperti seorang istri yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya.

Sungmin sontak menggelengkan kepalanya saat terlintas pemikiran aneh tersebut.

'Tidak Lee Sungmin. Jangan berpikiran bodoh, Kyuhyun itu normal' batinnya berpesan.

"Hyung, ayo makan. Kenapa kau malah menggelenng-gelengkan kepalamu? Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Ayo kita makan" selalu seperti ini. Sungmin jika berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun harus sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dan beruntung Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari jika kini dirinya tengah salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun tak megambil pusing dan mulai menyumpitkan ramen yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyuhyun. Usia mereka memang terpaut 2 tahun, namun orang-orang mengira jika Kyuhyun jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Hyung masakanmu enak" puji Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat jempolnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin pun terkekeh.

"Ini hanya ramen Kyu. Kau berlebihan" sanggah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh iya Kyu, besok kan masih libur. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke bioskop?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengunyah lamat-lamat sembari memikirkan rencananya besok. Ah, ia teringat jika besok ia harus menjemput Sohee di Bandara.

"Mian Hyung, sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat" jawab Kyuhyun. Besok kekasihnya akan pulang dari Kanada setelah 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dan ia tak akan meyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Menjemput kekasihku Hyung, hehee"

DEG

Jantung Sungmin seperti tengah terhantam oleh sesuatu yang besar namun tak kasat mata. Rasanya perih dan ngilu mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'Kekasihku' dengan nada riang.

Ia hanya bisa menatap miris Kyuhyun, ia hampir lupa jika Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang normal. Wajar bukan jika Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih? Bahkan dengan paras yang kelewat tampan itu bisa membuat siapa saja rela mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak makan?" ucapan Kyuhyun menyentak dirinya dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera meraih sumpitnya dan memakan ramen dengan malas.

Jika waktu bisa di putar dan takdir bisa di rubah, ia akan lebih memilih untuk menjadi perempuan agar dirinnya bisa berharap jika kelak ia akan bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia harus menertawakan keinginan konyolnya.

'Kau menyedihkan, Lee Sungmin'

.

.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak kedatangan kekasih Kyuhyun –Sohee ke kampusnya. Kyuhyun semakin sulit meluangkan waktunya bersama dirinya, ia tak menampik kenyataan jika Kyuhyun memang harus meluangkan lebih banyak waktu dengan kekasihnya, tapi ia merasa sangat tidak rela. Bahkan tak jarang ia harus menahan rasa getir saat melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

Ia pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan barunya, yaitu menjadi seorang pelayan di salah satu kedai makanan yang tak jauh dari flat tempat ia tinggal. Meski gaji yang ditawarkan tidak terlalu besar, namun ia bersyukur karena ia bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri dari jerih payahnya. Dan beruntung pemilik kedai memiliki anak yang berusia sama dengan dirinya, Nam Woohyun, pemuda bersurai hitam berwajah kecil namun tegas, dan bibir kissable yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi primadona di kampusnya.

Ya, Woohyun dan Sungmin tidak satu Universitas. Namun mereka berteman dengan baik semenjak Sungmin bekerja di kedai milik Ibu Woohyun. Mengingat dirinya bekerja di sela-sela padatnya jadwal kuliah, ia pun hanya bisa bekerja mulai dari pukul 5 sore hingga 10 malam.

Tringgg~

"Kau sudah datang Sungminie?" kedatangan namja manis bertubuh mungil itu langsung mendapatkan sambutan dari Bibi Nam. Sungmin hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nde, Ahjumma. Aku permisi ganti pakaian dulu"

"Ah, baiklah"

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lebih santai, ia pun segera membantu Bibi Nam yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa pesanan di atas meja.

Kedai belum sepenuhnya sepi, dan sepertinya Bibi Nam kewalahan menjaga kedai seorang diri.

"Woohyun-ah belum pulang. Ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin dengan mengangkut piring-piring kotor dengan nampan.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Bibi Nam yang membantu Sungmin mengangkut sisanya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan Ahjumma, Ahjumma istirahat saja" Sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah perempuan separuh baya itu.

Bibi Nam pun tersenyum dan bersyukur karena memiliki pekerja sebaik Sungmin.

Tring~~

"AKU PULANG~" suara merdu itu membuat Sungmin dan Bibi Nam mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya tertutup itu.

"Woohyun-ah, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan bantu Sungminie" perintah sang Ibu kepada Woohyun.

Laki-laki yang masih berada di daun pintu itu mendengus mendengarnya, namun segera tergantikan dengan senyuman manis saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah _stay_ di konter dapur. Energinya serasa terisi kembali saat melihat manisnya senyuman pemuda yang seumuran dengan dirinya itu.

"Baik, Eomma!" ia dengan lucu memberikan salam hormat kepada sang Ibu.

Sungmin pun terkekeh melihat kelakuan Woohyun, mengingatkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

Oh tidak, ia harus mengusir jauh-jauh pikirannya dari namja bernama Kyuhyun.

Pukul 9 malam, dan itu artinya 1 jam lagi kedai akan ditutup. Bibi Nam telah lebih dahulu pulang dan hanya menyisakan Woohyun dan Sungmin yang masih di dalam kedai. Bibi Nam sudah mempercayai Woohyun untuk menjadi koki saat dirinya pulang, karena sejak kecil ia sudah mengajari Woohyun untuk memasak makanan apa saja.

"Sungminie ini untukmu" suasana kedai yang sepi membuat Sungmin bernafas lega karena ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk sejenak. Ia tersenyum saat Woohyun menyodorkan coklat panas kepadanya.

"Gomawo, Woohyun-ah" Sungmin meniup permukaan coklat panas itu kemudian menyeduhnya pelan.

Woohyun tersenyum manis dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Ahh~ aku lelah sekali" keluh Woohyun. Ia memukul-mukul bahunya yang memang terasa linu.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum geli.

"Sini biar aku bantu" Sungmin tanpa menunggu persetujuan Woohyun segera membalikkan tubuh pemuda tampan itu dan mulai memijit bahu Woohyun dengan perlahan.

Woohyun sempat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin, namun ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap pergerakan lembut di kedua bahunya.

"Apa enak?" tanya Sungmin dengan mencoba melihat ekspresi Woohyun, membuat dirinya mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Woohyun.

Tanpa sadar Woohyun menoleh kesamping tepat dimana Sungmin berada.

Chu

Sungmin maupun Woohyun sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka saat merasakan salah satu bagian tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Woohyun yang kaget saat sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut menempel di permukaan pipi sebelan kirinya dan Sungmin yang kaget saat bibirnya menabrak pipi halus Woohyun. Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya sama-sama menarik kepala mereka dan bertingkah kikuk. Bahkan Woohyun harus berdehem berkali-kali untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sementara Sungmin sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Woohyun dan ia yakin wajahnya kini tengah memerah sempurna.

"A-aku ke-kebelakang sebentar" Woohyun berucap dengan melirik Sungmin sekilas.

Tanpa menjawab Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN ~~ YAAA SEMUANYAAA~~

DAAAAN HAPPY JOY DAY SEMUAAANYAAAAAA~

FF INI BUAT KALIAN LHOOOO HEHEHEE^^

Ini niatnya mau dijadiin OS buat Project JOY DAY tapi sepertinya gak bisa jadi OS daaaaaan taramtamtaaammm jadi TWOSHOOT T.T *nangisKejerSambilGoyangDumang

Okeeeehhh tuluuuung jan gampar sita yang update ngaret UNCONDITIONALLY yaaaakkkk *PuppyEyesGagal sabaaaarrrr untuk kalian yang sabaaarrr huaahahahahhahaaa…

Oh iya, sita mau promosi niiihhh^^

Sita lagi bikin Novel Kyumin bergenre YAOI, mau tahu ceritanya apa? Masih inget sama FF Me Or Her kan? Naaahhh ntu yang sita jadiin Novel untuk yang pertama kalinya muehehee… tapiii udah Close PO jadi kalo ada yang minat bisa beli readynya :*

Buat yang mau tanya-tanya bisa lewat

Line : crazyfujoshii

BBM : 5D152596


End file.
